


A (Birth)Day to Remember

by YaoiHeaven



Series: DRAMAtical Birthdays [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: It’s Koujaku’s birthday today, and Aoba has a surprise.





	A (Birth)Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> ^IMPORTANT(ish)^
> 
> This will be part of a series of birthday fics for the dick squad and I’ll be making a new fic for each birthday. This will be pretty slow to complete since the birthdays are so far apart, but it’ll be in time for each of their birthdays. 
> 
> I was planning to make this on Koujaku’s birthday, but for some weird reason it slipped from my mind until I replayed his route, like, three days ago :p

Aoba is currently waiting for Koujaku to come home.

Koujaku’s at work like usual, even though it’s his birthday. So, Aoba still had time for his preparations.

Said preparations involved many things. One of them involves a birthday cake, of course, but the other one involved “something else”.

A week or so back, Aoba had ordered a few things. A certain few things, at that, since Koujaku had nothing of the sort in his house, surprisingly.

So, the “items” came two days ago, and the moment Aoba laid his eyes on them, his face flushed a dark red. He was lucky that Koujaku was still at work. 

The items included a stainless steel jeweled buttplug and a vibrator.

Before waiting for Koujaku on the couch, Aoba had lubed up the buttplug real good and pushed it into his ass. He didn’t know if he liked the sensation at first, but when he got up, he nearly fell over as the cold metal brushed against his most sensitive spot. Well, this was gonna be hard.

And after Aoba had hidden the vibrator, he left the room to sit on the couch. And that’s where things left off at.

Aoba decides to send Koujaku an email, asking when he was coming home. He’d ended preparations about an hour before Koujaku usually comes home. He receives a reply almost instantly.

*I’m on my way home*

Aoba leans back into the couch and glances at the clock. 6:14pm. It takes about fifteen minutes from where Koujaku is now (Koujaku told him exactly where he was opening his shop today), which gives him enough time to get used to the feeling of the plug pressing against his prostate.

Aoba takes off his jeans and boxers, and leans forward to look at the plug. He brings his hand to it and pushes it a little deeper, moaning softly when it brushes against that same spot. Aoba thrusts in and out a few times, but stops when he realizes that he’ll get a pretty obvious boner. And that wouldn’t be good.

Quickly pulling back on his boxers and jeans, Aoba only had enough time to turn on Ren before the doorknob rattles.

“I’m home!” Koujaku’s voice sounds from the entry way. Aoba hurries to the door and flings himself at Koujaku.

“Welcome back, and happy birthday!” Aoba says, pressing a long kiss to Koujaku’s lips. A few seconds later they broke apart.

“I missed you,” Aoba whispers. Koujaku chuckles. 

“We were together this morning, what do you mean?” He says, ruffling Aoba’s hair. Aoba buries his head into Koujaku’s chest.

“Don’t care. Missed you.” They stay like that for a few seconds before Aoba reluctantly pulls away.

“So, how was work today?” Aoba asks as they settle onto the couch, cuddling together. Koujaku sighs.

“Same old same old. A lot of customers were asking if I was free tonight because it was my birthday and all, but I already have my Aoba, so I declined,” Koujaku says, pinching Aoba’s nose. Aoba playfully bats his hand away, but that sudden shift reminds him of the plug still inside him and his breath hitches. Koujaku pulls away, concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Aoba nods.

“I’m okay. Just excited,” Aoba mumbles. Koujaku laughs breathlessly.

“What did you do this year?” He asks. Every year, Aoba has a different surprise for his birthday, but this year was the first year since they started dating, so Koujaku must’ve been skeptical.

“Surprise!” Aoba answers. Koujaku groans. 

“Why do you always say that?” 

“Because it’s nice seeing your reaction every year.”

Koujaku huffs and holds Aoba tighter. Now, the plug really starts to do its thing.

Aoba can feel it pressing unavoidably against his prostate, and it felt sooooo good that he just has to let out a shaky breath. He only has to wait until after dinner. He’s waited longer than that, it wasn’t too hard. But now...

“Hey, are you sleepy or something? Your eyes keep fluttering open and shut.” Aoba flinches and lifts himself off Koujaku.

“Come on, let’s go eat dinner!” Aoba pulls Koujaku by the arm and drags him to the dining room, where an extravagant feast is laid out.

“Um, Aoba, you do know it’s only me and you right? How do you think we’re going to finish all of this?” Aoba grins mischievously. 

“I never said we were going to finish all of this tonight, did I? And I have other plans.” If that didn’t hint at something, Aoba didn’t know what would. And Koujaku seems to get the point and grins back.

“Alright.”

******

After dinner (and a shit ton of “flirting”) Aoba and Koujaku tumble into their bedroom, lips locked and hands rubbing everywhere. Koujaku had never seen Aoba this desperate, but he actually decides he likes it a lot. Aoba pushes Koujaku onto the bed and licks his lips.

“Today’s your day. Just sit back, and relax,” Aoba says. Koujaku moves so that he’s propped onto the headboard, and watches as Aoba strips both of them. When Aoba turns over, Koujaku can swear he can see a glint if something, but Aoba immediately crawls off the bed again to go through his drawer full of lube and condoms. He retrieves a bottle of lube.

“What about the condom?” Koujaku asks. Aoba shakes his head.

“I want to feel you. All of you,” Aoba answers. Koujaku smiles softly and rests his head on the headboard while gazing at Aoba. Aoba suddenly turns so that he’s facing the foot of the bed and his ass is open for Koujaku to see. Koujaku’s eyes widen dramatically.

In Aoba’s ass, there’s a red jeweled buttplug. The rim of Aoba’s ass is flushed a light red and then Aoba brings his hand to the plug, gripping it tightly and twisting his wrist a little to let Koujaku get a clear view of it. Aoba slowly pulls the plug out, dragging it along his walls and moans softly, only to push it back in with the same carefulness. He thrust in and out, relishing in the feeling of the plug rubbing against his inner walls. Aoba twists his wrist back and thrusts in, crying out and arching his back when the rounded tip hit him in just the right place. He rests his cheek on the bed, ass pushed up even further in order to allow the plug hit deeper.

Koujaku can feel the urge to fuck Aoba increase, and he growls lowly. His erection was at full hardness and he needs some relief now. But it seems that Aoba has even more up his sleeves.

Aoba rolls onto his back and sits up, pulling the plug out and whimpering at the loss of touch. Aoba gets off the bed again, this time to enter the bathroom.

“Hold on for a moment,” he says before slipping inside. He comes out a moment later only to hold a baggy in his hand. Aoba climbs onto the bed again. He sits on the bed and then opens the bag, taking out the vibrator. Koujaku’s mind fills with questions again. Where did Aoba get this stuff? But then Aoba lays on his back and spreads his legs.

“Watch closely,” Aoba whispers. Koujaku holds his breath as he watches Aoba lube up the vibrator and line it up to his entrance, pushing it in slowly. Koujaku listens to the tiny moans and whimpers Aoba makes as it goes deeper and deeper, sucking it in with gyrating hips. When it goes all the way in, Aoba turns the vibrator over a bit to turn on the vibrating option, crying out when the deep vibrations rack his whole body with pleasure.

“T-touch yourself,” Aoba says. Koujaku’s hand drifts to erection, and he starts to play with the slit, entranced by what Aoba was doing.

Aoba begins to thrust the vibrator in and out of him, relishing in the feeling of being penetrated. Koujaku starts to pump his own dick too, turned on by Aoba’s show. 

“Hah...” Aoba feels dazed with pleasure, and can feel his orgasm getting closer and closer. But he doesn’t want it to end yet. He still wants to feel Koujaku inside him...

“K-Koujaku! Hold on...” Aoba pulls out the vibrator with a loud squelch and puts it off onto a towel at the side.

“Lay down for a moment...” Koujaku slides downwards a bit so that his head is propped on the pillow. Aoba gets onto his knees and walks over to Koujaku’s erection, and deciding that Koujaku isn’t having enough pleasure, takes Koujaku’s dick into his mouth. Koujaku didn’t seem to be very prepared since his breath hitches immediately and his grips jerk upwards. Aoba places his hand on the base of Koujaku’s dick, and begins to bob his head up and down.

Koujaku places the back of his hand to his mouth, taking in deep breaths and keeping his eyes shut. Aoba knows that Koujaku is near release when his hips begin stuttering a bit, and then Aoba takes his mouth off Koujaku’s cock with a lewd pop. Koujaku begins to sit up, but Aoba pushes him back down.

“I said I’ll be doing all the work today,” Aoba says. 

“Are you sure?” Koujaku asks. Aoba nods firmly and Koujaku lays back down. Aoba gets up to hover over Koujaku’s standing erection, then grabs the hilt and hold it to his entrance. Aoba pushes in the tip and grits his teeth, then falls all the down so that his ass is pressed firmly against Koujaku’s thighs. Koujaku is so deep, Aoba let’s out a groan of approval, and then before Koujaku can adjust to the unbearable heat, Aoba lifts himself up and falls back down. Aoba cries out. The feeling is heavenly, much better than the vibrator and plug. It feels amazing to have something so warm and throbbing inside of him.

Aoba’s breath catches when Koujaku thrusts into him. Aoba moves his hands so that they’re on Koujaku’s abdomen, and gyrates his hips for a new feeling. When Koujaku thrusts into him again, he hits that spot inside him that makes him see stars, and Aoba yelps with the sudden wave of pleasure. Then, Koujaku brings one hand to Aoba’s hip and the other to Aoba’s dick.

“I-if you do that, I-I’ll-!” Aoba whimpers as Koujaku begins to move his hands while he thrusts up into Aoba. The hand on Aoba’s hip drifts upward to find Aoba’s hand, spreading their fingers apart and grasping it tightly. Aoba clenches tightly around him and releases all over Koujaku’s hand, dirtying it with the white substance. A few more thrusts and then Aoba feels a pleasurable heat warming his insides, and then Koujaku grips Aoba’s hand tighter. 

Once they come down from their high, Koujaku slips out of Aoba slowly, Aoba sucking in his breath from the action. Aoba falls beside Koujaku, and then sighs.

“I might need to take a shower,” he says, looking down to his lower half.

“I might need to join you then,” Koujaku adds mischievously. Aoba flushes a bright pink and turns over.

“When’d you buy all that stuff?” Koujaku asks, referring to the vibrator and buttplug. Aoba flushes even deeper.

“I bought it earlier this week. Just wanted to surprise you,” Aoba mumbles. Koujaku laughs.

“Thanks, I enjoyed it. Now, what do you say about showering together? I’m hoping for another round,” Koujaku says, smirking. Aoba turns back to Koujaku and grits his teeth.

“Shut up, you pervert!”


End file.
